Violet Eyes
by TARDIS Muffins
Summary: (AU) Captain Zelda Harkinian has sailed many seas and pillaged many towns, but nothing could prepare herself for a man who demands the prince of all of Hyrule as an exchange for her sister. While as Prince Link of Hyrule wants nothing but to choose his bride and leave his royal life. What happens when these two cross? Destiny? Or cruelty? (Disclaimer for cover art)
1. Prologue

**_AN: Hi guys! Remember me? I know it's been a while... I always get so behind on writing in the summer. But, after all the waiting, here's the prologue for the rewrite of Violet Eyes!_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

_Prologue_

Zelda stared over the ocean, ripples of blue and green splashing against golden sand. She sat crossed-legged in a simple shirt and trousers next to her younger sister, Tetra, who wore a similar outfit. The eight-year-old girl was only five years younger than her, but they looked nothing alike. Zelda had pale skin and dark hair, while Tetra had tan skin a blonde hair. Their matching blue eyes stared over the horizon.

The city of Castleton was large, and the beaches were small in comparison. Their little cottage was back in the city in the side of town filled with the lower-class peoples. Zelda and Tetra always snuck out to the beach before their father got home from the barges. Sometimes he'd be gone for months at a time on his ship.

No matter what he'd say, there was no arguing that he was, indeed, a pirate.

But today, he was just at the docks, making a deal.

Zelda sat and watched the sun slowly set over the water. The orange reflection shined off the ripples of the ocean. The sky was starting to turn dark, and their father would be home soon.

"What are we going to do when dad dies?" Tetra said out of nowhere, breaking the ominous silence.

"What?" said Zelda, "Where did that come from?"

"I've been thinking." She said. "He's not going to last forever. He's getting older. He'll probably pass on in the next few years." Zelda wondered what kind of "thinking" the eight-year-old had been doing.

"Oh," said Zelda. "Well… Maybe we'll take his ship and become pirates." She teased.

"I'm serious." Tetra said bluntly. Zelda thought for a moment as the last of the sunlight faded, leaving them in complete darkness, besides the city lights behind them.

"It's getting late," Zelda said. "We should head back soon." Zelda stood, dusting the sand off her trousers.

"I'll meet you there." Said Tetra, not moving and staring at the water.

"Are you sure?" Tetra simply nodded. Zelda bid her farewell and took a few steps back, trying not to get sand in her boots. She turned and walked off the beach to the cobble stone alleys. It was pitch black, but she could see torch light from the street that was enough to guide her way. She looked at her feet as she walked to the street, not wanting to look up and see the huge crowd in the town square. Even at night, Castleton was bustling with people.

Most the shops and stands were closed, but the bars and inns would be open for hours to come. She kept her head down, trying to stay unnoticed. Especially since she was a young girl in a large crowd. She probably should have stayed in the alley ways and took the detour, but that might have been just as dangerous. She passed the bookstore where an old woman was closing up and locking her door.

She quickened her pace as she passed a bar, where through the window she could see both old and young men at the bar. Women with low cut shirts and short skirts walked around the small tavern serving drinks. Zelda tore her eyes away and kept walking.

Finally, she came to a long alley way. On the other side of the alley was a small little neighborhood. In fact, you could barely even call it _that. _It was barely five houses. She slowed her pace as she strolled through.

Her thoughts drifted to Tetra as she strolled. What had she been talking about? Their father dying? Where had that come from? Their father was barely in his fifties. That wasn't that old… Right? She was having deep thoughts for an eight-year-old.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she bumped into someone in the alleyway. She cried out in surprise and backed away quickly. There wasn't usually anyone in this alley. What if it was someone who wanted to rob her? Her eyes darted around in the dark, looking for the being of which she had stumbled into. She found a man, not much taller than her, wearing a cloak concealing his face, but hair in a light shade poked out of his hood.

He must've been a little freaked out by bumping into her too, because he seemed relieved when he realized how small she was. "Er, sorry," he said, young voice surprising her. She nodded and quickly walked past him, not looking back.

She finally made it to her shifty neighborhood. Old shacks lined the old dirt road cramped together. She made it to hers', which was slightly smaller than the rest, but in better condition. She jogged up the steps and dug the keys out of her pocket.

After unlocking and opening the door, she lit a lantern and set it on the table. The shack was small. It had a small kitchen, dining table, and two small beds in the back. Though it was small and invaluable, it wasn't trashy. It was clean, for the most part. Zelda slid her boots off and set them by the door. She supposed she had better start on dinner, since her father would be home soon.

She was in the middle of making a pot of soup over the fire place when Tetra walked through the door, panting.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Dad almost beat me home. I had to run along the long way." She said, slipping her shoes off and crossing the room to sit down at the table.

"You're lucky. Can you imagine the trouble we'd be in if-"

She was interrupted by the opening of the door. She glanced back at the door to see her father walk in.

"Hello, girls," he said.

Tetra crossed the room to give him a hug and Zelda nodded, grabbing three bowls out of a cabinet. She was barely listening to Tetra and her father's conversation as she served the soup. Tetra winced as she saw the poor dinner.

"Potato chowder?" she complained. "Again?"

"Sorry, Fish." Their dad said, sporting Tetra's nickname. "I'll try to get you guys some variety tomorrow."

They ate in silence until Tetra spoke up again.

"What's in the bag?" she asked through a mouthful of chowder. Their father smiled, as if waiting for her to ask. He opened it and pulled out something surprising. Three silver necklaces, each with a silver ring on the chain.

"How'd you get those?" Zelda asked.

"An old ship was delivered to the barges." He said, handing a necklace to each of them. "An old chest was found and they let all the workers raid it. These were all that was left when I finally got the chance."

"They're beautiful." Tetra said, putting hers' around her neck. Zelda did the same, feeling the cold metal on her chest. Their father smiled when he saw the glee in the girls' eyes.

"You girls are both beautiful." He said, leaning over the table and kissing both of their foreheads. "Tetra, will you clean the dishes for me?" He asked. Tetra nodded, happily hopping off the stool and grabbing the three empty bowls. Zelda sat quietly at the table.

"Zelda?" her father asked. She looked up. He smiled when her eyes met his.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" she asked, curiosity clearly on her face.

"For stepping up when your mother died." He said. "I know the last few years haven't been easy on you. I feel like I've made grow up faster than you had too. But thank you for supporting this family more than I have."

"Well," she said. "I know you and Tetra couldn't fend for yourselves."

He smirked at the reply. "You're just like you mother." He said, smile apparent on his face. He gave her another kiss on the forehead and stood, going to the kitchen to help Tetra with the dishes.

_**AN: So how'd you like it? For anybody who reviewed the original story and can't review, you can just review as a guest. PLEASE let me know if it's bad or if you have any improvement ideas so I can fix it. Thanks! :)**_


	2. Leave Me to Dream

**AN: Hey lovelies! Remember me? Did this take so long you forgot you were waiting for it? Well wait no longer! Chapter one is FINALLY here. I am super sorry for the INCREDIBLY long delay. A lot has happened in these months! Read the chapter for now and I'll yack more at the end!**

* * *

Chapter One

FIVE YEARS LATER

_A silent black darkness surrounded Zelda. There seemed to be no such thing as noise, because every time she tried to speak, call out for someone, her voice failed to work. She whipped her head around, trying to find something, anything in the nothingness. Eerie loneliness crept through to her. Where was she? She couldn't see or hear anything. _

"_Your Grace," A deep voice boomed around here, coming from no apparent source. She tried to call out, but her voice still wasn't working. Her Grace? What did that even mean?_

_The voice laughed mockingly at her bewilderment. Her eyes darted around the pure darkness, finding nothing for the voice to come from. Her feet felt cold on whatever she was standing on. She did a full spin seeing nothing but pitch black everywhere she looked._

_"No need to look so scared," The voice said mockingly, as if being spoken to by a creepy voice in the middle of nowhere was something that happened commonly. "This is only a dream, Your Grace."_

_Zelda looked down and realized that she was in her sleeping gown and a light robe. Hopefully this voice coudn't see her, though a shiver ran down her spine when she realized it probably could. She felt incredibly vulnerable._

_"I know you have questions, but I'm trying to keep this as breif as possible. I don't have time to dilly dally. A storm is brewing and I simply must see how it plays out. Now, Your Grace, I do have a mission for you." The voice spoke to her as if she were a young child that couldn't afford to attend school. She knew because she used to be one._

_Suddenly, she felt a crisp piece of paper in her hand. She held it in front of her face, squinting to see what it said. Unfortunately, it was impossible to see._

_"I'm sure once you awaken you'll see that this will help you on your little quest. My demands are simple so I will be blunt. Bring me the Prince of Hyrule and I will return your sister safely. Good bye, Your Grace."_

* * *

The smell of salty air and moldy wood immediately flooded Zelda's senses as she snapped awake with a start. She felt a dull rock of the ship as she tore her blankets off and pulled the curtains open. Sunlight flooded her quarters. She blinked a whole four times. She couldn't get over her strange dream. She stared into the deep blue ocean outside her window. She awkwardly shifted her weight and span on her heel towards her wardrobe.

After pulling on simple trousers and a blouse, she shoved her feet into her boots and pulled on her violet trench coat. She walked onto deck where her small crew was adjusting the sails. After her father's death three years back, she inherited his ship and a big sum of his riches. Tetra had decided to use her share of the money to go to school. Zelda, on the other hand, decided to become the first female pirate.

She had a small crew which included her childhood friends, Sheik and Saria. They had grown up together so it only seemed right that she'd asked them to join her when she got the ship. There were a few men on the ship which she had hired, but only because she trusted them. She wouldn't include anyone she didn't trust.

"Oi, Zel," Sheik said, her blonde hair swinging slightly in the breeze. She wore blue trousers and a red bandanna. Zelda turned tiredly towards her friend.

"Good morning, Sheik," she said groggily. "You'd never believe the dream I had last night."

"Is that right?" the blonde replied with her slight Hylian accent. Sheik's ancestor's were a mixture of a lot of races, though she inherited mostly Sheikah. According to her, she was born with the brightest red eyes, almost leaving her parents no choice but to name her something of the Sheikah nature. Her parents, lacking creativity, thought simply "Sheik" would be perfect.

"Captain!" Saria said, walking up to the Zelda and Sheik.

"Ilia," Zelda said, "Good morning."

"Mornin'!" Saria replied cheerily, her southern accent clicking off her tongue. "Did ya sleep well?" Zelda nodded.

"Well enough," she replied. Saria nodded and scampered off. She was only two years younger than Zelda and Sheik, but she acted as if she were nine. She looked a lot younger than sixteen, standing a strong 4'9" and with short green hair that curved around her chin. Zelda knew she had traces a Kakiri in her, but for Nayru's sake.

Zelda leaned against the side of the ship, looking over the blue-grey ocean. The sky was a dull grey to match. When she was younger, she always thought that the middle of the ocean would be so much prettier than the Hyrulian shores. She found herself missing sitting on the beach with Tetra from time to time.

"We're still waiting on our next destination." Sheik said, standing next to her. Sheik was a whole two inches taller than Zelda, which was abnormal, considering that Zelda was at least 5'8".

"I was thinking that we might swing by North Fairy Island," Zelda said. "I heard that there was a recent shipwreck near there that we could scavenge."

"North Fairy Island it is, then?" Sheik asked. Zelda nodded and Sheik walked towards the bow. She let out a sigh and placed her hands in her pockets. She didn't know what to make of her dream last night. Did it mean something? Or was it simply a strange dream?

Zelda felt a peice of parchment in her pocket. She drew her brows together as she grasped it between her fingers and drew it from her pocket. She unfolded the paper and held it close to her face so she could read it. It was... a map?

Where had the map come from? She flipped it around and found a note.

_Your Grace, _

_My demands are simple. Bring me the Prince of Hyrule and your sister will return to you safely. After you have him in your clutches, follow this map._

The note wasn't signed.

Zelda gasped quietly. Her dream last night had to have been real. This had to have been the piece of paper she received in the dream. What would happen to Tetra of she didn't listen? Was this just a joke that some mage was playing on her? She had to be sure.

"Sheik!" she called, folding up the parchment and stuffing it into her pocket. The Sheikah whipped her head around. "Change of plans. We're going to Castle Town."

* * *

**AN: Okay! So, I am aware that this chapter was pretty short. You would've thought that it would've been amazing considering the really long wait, right? WRONG. Rule number one: Never get your hoped up for me. I will disappoint you every single time. HOPEFULLY next chapter won't take as long. I've been wanting to pick this story up again but had a HUGE lack of inspiration. Next chappie will be in Link's point of view, which I'm pretty excited for!  
**

_**Review replies:**_

_**Chameleon Eyes  
**_**Thanks for the advice! Hopefully I can use it towards future chapters :3  
**

_**HeroGirl99  
**_**Thanks :)**

_**Imagination That  
**_**Thanks for the tips and I'm glad that you like it!  
**

_**(Guest) Zelda  
**_**Thanks! More is coming soon!  
**

_**Guest  
**_**Thank you very much! **

_**(Guest) RZ1  
**_**To answer your questions:  
Yes, I changed my username  
No, I didn't quit  
Yes, I plan on updating  
And yes, you're forgiven ;) **


	3. The Worst Day

Chapter Two

Prince Link Avalon sat bored on his bed. Today was the day he had dreaded for years. He scowled at the thought. Today was the day he met his future wife. He leaned back on his elbows, the blue blankets under him wrinkling at his touch. He was already fully dressed in one of his finest tunics, waiting for a servant to go fetch him and bring him to the woman who awaited his betrothal. His maids had tried to comb his hair, but he refused. It was small, rebellious things like that that made his father angry.

He stood up and stretched, growing anxious. His room was huge and cluttered, so he wasn't surprised when he knocked over a glass of water on his nightstand. He sighed and bent over, grabbing the glass and setting it upright. As soon as he left his room, a maid would enter and see the puddle of water and have a near heart attack.

He walked into the main lounge of his room and sat on a sofa. He was quickly growing tired of waiting.

A knock sounded from his heavy wooden door. He internally groaned. That was probably someone telling him to go meet his future wife. "You may enter," he said, trying to hide his distaste.

The door opened and Link saw that it wasn't a servant, but his younger sister, Aryll. She smiled and entered.

"I though you were a servant," Link said, gesturing for her to come sit.

"No," she replied, sitting next to him. She wore a deep yellow dress and her shoulder length blonde hair was in a neat braid. She was only three years younger than him, so she had awhile to wait before their father tried to marry her off. "Are you excited?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Link smirked.

"Absolutely thrilled," he said sarcastically, making her smile.

"She's probably nice," Aryll tried, but they both knew they wouldn't like her. Link and his sister were very close, and they both wanted to be free and choose what to do with their lives. Aryll lucked out in being the younger sibling. Though she was a girl and could _technically _receive a marriage proposal now, their father agreed that no one would get married until they were eighteen.

Link shrugged in response. "She's probably pretty?" Aryll tried again, and Link scoffed. Aryll chuckled.

"I'd rather have someone I could have a decent conversation with," Link said. "In the end, looks and everything goes away and it boils down to their personality. Why should I marry someone I wouldn't be happy with now, let alone thirty to forty years?" Aryll sighed.

"You've only been of age for a month. You would think father would wait a little longer." she said.

"Do you know how many kingdoms contacted him after my birthday?" Aryll shook her head. "Seven. Father said he chose the best one, but I still think he should have waited longer."

"Maybe it won't work out?" Aryll said. She always looked at the cup half full even in the worst of situations. He sighed.

"Maybe..."

.

Link sat in his throne in between his father and his sister. He bounced his leg impatiently, waiting for Lady Ilia Ordonia of Ordon, or in other words, his future wife. His father glanced and glared at him, and Link stopped his leg, but crossed his arms. He was never really close with his father, but they had a better relationship than most royals had.

Or so he thought.

He stifled a sigh when the doors finally opened. A short, blonde girl in a bright green dress stepped through. She was accompanied by ten guards and a plump man who Link assumed was her father.

"Your Highness," Link's father said, rising and bowing is respect. The man followed in suit.

"King Harkness," he said. "I would like to introduce Lady Ilia Ordonia of Ordon." The woman curtsied politely. Link noticed that she arched her back when she stood, probably trying to push her chest out. He had to hold back a scoff.

Link's father smiled politely. "And this is my son, Prince Link Avalon." Link stood and bowed, trying not to look too polite. They should know that this wasn't his doing and that he wasn't very enthused about it. He could tell his father was trying not to scowl and Link sat back down, satisfied.

Ilia's father cleared his throat. "Right then," he said. "I believe we have arrangements to make."

"Of course," Harkness said, standing and the leading the other king and half of his guards out of the room. Link's mother followed in suit. When they were gone, Link stood and stretched. Aryll gave him a look. _Can you at least try to be enthusiastic? _it asked pleadingly. He ignored her.

"Well then," Ilia said as Link strolled towards her. "I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves."

"Uh, yes we did," Link said. "Just now. Weren't you here for it?"

"Link!" Aryll said from behind him, but he continued to ignore him. Ilia's smile slid into a smirk.

"I see," she said with her southern accent. That was something that was bound to annoy him in the future. Her eyes glanced to Aryll. "Are you his sister?" Aryll nodded and walked towards them.

"I have to apologize for him." she said, giving a slight glare. "He's quite... immature."

"I am not immature," Link said to Aryll. "I'm sorry if I'm not as excited as I should be, but this is not something I'm happy about." Aryll rolled her eyes.

"You just want to stay young and single forever."

"So do you!"

"That's completely besides the point. I would not be acting like you are today if my future husband was standing right in front of me." Link knew Aryll meant well, but she sure was pushing him a little far. How would she know how to act? This wasn't any of her business.

"Ahem," Ilia said, reminding the siblings that she was still there.

"Right!" Aryll said, turning back to the shorter woman. "My apologies. I will leave you two alone." Aryll gave him one last _behave _look before she left.

Link turned back to Ilia. He had no idea how to act around her.

"You should show me around your castle," she said promptly. Link sighed and held out an arm for her to take.

_Lovely, _he thought. _Absolutely lovely._

* * *

**Review replies:  
**

_**Hanashi o suru  
**_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)  
**


End file.
